stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E was a Federation starship in service during the late 24th century. She was the sixth Federation vessel to bear the name, and the Federation's flagship. As with her predecessor, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was her commanding officer. History The Enterprise-E was constructed at San Francisco Fleet Yards, Earth, though some additional work was done at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars. She was commissioned on stardate 49827.5 in 2372. :Since she was launched only a year after the ''Enterprise-D's destruction, it can be assumed that, like the Enterprise-A, the E was an already existing hull that was renamed.'' About a year after her launch, the Enterprise-E was involved in the Battle of Sector 001, and pursued a Borg Sphere into the past. Arriving in 2063, the ship was nearly assimilated by the Borg, and many of her crew were killed. In the end, however, the timeline was preserved, and the Enterprise returned to 2373. ( ) In the early months of the Dominion War the Enterprise-E joined the Fifth Fleet at Starbase 391. The Enterprise then led a mission into Cardassian space to destroy a weapons' convoy. ( : "The Big E") In 2375, the Enterprise-E was diverted from a diplomatic mission to the Goren system and called to the Briar Patch, and her crew defended the Bak'u from a the Son'a and a rogue Starfleet faction. ( ) After the incident, Starfleet sent to the Goren system and sent the recently refurbished to the Briar Patch for field installation of a new warp core aboard the Enterprise. Ticonderoga and Enterprise subsequently assisted Baldwin taking on Dominion ships in the Goren system. |Only the Young}} A few months later the Enterprise came up against the Son'a once again, when it accompanied a Montgomery Scott's task force of older starships for an attack on the Dominion ketracel-white facility on Devos II. Once the fleet had dispatched of the Son'a and Jem'Hadar warships defending the outpost, the Enterprise began the orbital bombardment of the facility. |The Captain's Table: Living Legends}} In 2376, the Enterprise participated in the defence of Earth from the Vendoth in the Battle of Sol. The Enterprise arrived at the tail end of the battle and saved the planet Earth by striking the killer blow to the Vendoth flagship, Mer'jot Ducmre. ( : "United We Stand") In late 2379, the Enterprise picked up a positronic signature in the Kolaran system, and discovered the android B-4. Shortly thereafter, Admiral Janeway ordered the ship to Romulus to meet with the new Romulan Praetor. In a subsequent confrontation with Shinzon in the Bassen Rift, the Enterprise sustained heavy damage. She was even rammed into Shinzon's vessel, the Scimitar. After the Scimitar's destruction and the death of Commander Data, the Enterprise returned to drydock for repairs. ( ) Alternate Enterprise's In an alternate timeline experienced by the crew of the in 2382, the Enterprise-E was destroyed at the Battle of the Bassen Rift in 2379. Although the entire Enterprise crew perished, Praetor Shinzon's Scimitar was hunted down and destroyed by the and Star Fleet Battle Group Omega before reaching Earth. Unfortunately, the detonation of the thalaron weapon in the Sol system led to the contamination of the Mars and Jupiter colonies and the deaths of millions from radiation poisoning. The level of death of destruction left the Federation Council with no choice to declare war on the Romulan Star Empire. ("Infinite", "Split Infinities", "All the Myriad Ways") In the Federation Civil War timeline, the Enterprise-E was the second vessel constructed. Admiral Leyton's forces already commanded the , and the acquisition of another Sovereign-class starship would have given them an even greater tactical advantage. In order to prevent Leyton from gaining that advantage, Captain Jean-Luc Picard led a commando team past the blockade of Sector 001. Joining him on the mission were Commanders Riker, Data, and La Forge, Lieutenant Hawk and Chief O'Brien. Once past the blockade, they were joined by Commander Elias Vaughn, Captain Montgomery Scott and a small group of undercover operatives working against Leyton. Though under orders from Admiral Ross to sabotage the Enterprise and the other Sovereign-class spaceframes, Picard, Vaughn and Scott hatched a plan to steal the Enterprise for the patriots. They successfully accomplished this, and dealt a decisive setback to Leyton's starship production capabilities. ( : "Patriot's Insurrection") Under Picard's command, the Enterprise-E fought against Leyton's forces for the remainder of the war. When the Borg launched their assault on Earth in late 2373, Picard again disobeyed orders and took the Enterprise to rally the flagging fleet, pursuing the Borg into the past and preserving the timeline. Two months later, the Enterprise led the Patriot fleet during Operation Return, successfully liberating Earth and bringing an end to the darkest time in Federation history. |True North|PDN episode}} In an alternate timeline the USS Enterprise remained in service as part of the Federation Rebellion. In 2401 under command of Captain Amanda Robertson the ship was en-route to join the rebellion fleet at Andor carrying vital enemy shield schematics. During the journey the ship picked up Peter Maxwell and Daniels aboard the [[USS St. Helens (NX-78402)|USS St. Helens]]. By the time they reached Andor a battle was already ensuing. Enterprise mas able to prevent a spread of transphasic torpedoes destroying the ''Christopher Pike's'' saucer module however in the process the ship's impulse engines were critically damaged. The small crew compliment was beamed aboard the Chris Pike (excluding Captain Maxwell and Daniels) and the Enterprise's saucer section seperated from the remainder of the vessel. Captain Maxwell and Daniels proceeded to take the star-drive section to Gateway using a neural interface enhanced warp drive. ( : "Destiny Of Freedom") Command crew :See also: [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel|USS ''Enterprise-E personnel]]. *Commanding officer: **Captain Morgan Bateson (2372) ( : ) **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2372-) **Captain Amanda Robertson ( ) *First officer: **Commander William T. Riker (2372-2379) **Commander Martin Madden (2379-) ( deleted scene) **Commander Worf (2380-) ( ' ) *Second officer/operations officer: **Lieutenant Commander Data (2372-2379) **Lieutenant Commander Miranda Kadohata (2380-) ( ' ) *Operations officer: Lieutenant Starsa Taran (2380- ) (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk) *Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge (2372-) *Tactical officer/chief of security: **Lieutenant Daniels (Lieutenant) (2373-2374; 2374-2376) **Lieutenant (2373) ** (2374) ** (2374) (TNG novel: ) ** (2374) (TNG novel: ) **Lieutenant Commander Christine Vale (2376-2379) **Commander Worf *Conn officer: **Lieutenant Hawk (Lieutenant) (2373) **Lieutenant Kristian Ayre (2373) **Ensign Kell Perim (2375-2379) **Lieutenant Branson (2379) *Chief medical officer: **Commander Beverly Crusher (2372-2379; 2379-) **Stevenson (2380) *Counselor: Commander Deanna Troi (2372-2379) **Lieutenant (2380-) Appendix Fanon Appearances *''Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar'' *''Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk'' * : ** "The Captain's Table: Living Legends" * : **"Destiny of Freedom, Part 1" * : **"The Big E" * : **"[[Meet the Baldwin|Meet the Baldwin]]" **"Captain's View" **"Only the Young" **"Home" * : **"The So'ja Incident" **"The Teacher" * : **"The Links' Traitor" Enterprise 001701E Enterprise 001701E